


Agent, What Will You Do Now?

by Artemis_Egeria



Series: Lost and Found [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Porn With Plot, Smut, Traffic Light System
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Egeria/pseuds/Artemis_Egeria
Summary: Sequel to "Agent, What Have You Done?" After going on the run with the Avengers, Vision is enjoying his time in Wakanda. But there is much work to be done if they intend to defeat Ross.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Lost and Found [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737250
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13





	Agent, What Will You Do Now?

**Author's Note:**

> OMG! With this fic, I have reached 250,000 words posted on AO3. It was my goal to reach that milestone by the end of the year, and I’m actually ahead of schedule.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy as always.

Vision had grown spoiled over the last few weeks on the run. They were all lying low in Wakanda while they waited for Bucky and the other victims to recover. Amid making plans for their next moves, they had copious amounts of downtime.

He and Wanda were taking full advantage of this freedom to make up for lost time, even at two o’clock in the afternoon.

Wanda stood at the foot of the bed, dressed in nothing but a lacy red nightgown and underwear set. Vision lay back and watched as she began to slowly, teasingly remove the nightgown. He wanted to touch her, but he was enjoying the show too much. Wanda twirled and shimmied, showing off every asset.

Vision admired her with half-lidded eyes. Her every movement was designed to entice. Now that they were free to be together, Vision made no attempt to hide just how entranced he was. He touched himself in time with her dancing, moving faster when she removed her bra and presented her breasts to him.

He was already close when Wanda climbed into his lap. She did not even bother to remove her panties. She only nudged them to the side, sliding down onto his cock. He groaned at the sensation of her pussy sheathing him tight. He placed his hands on her hips, rocking up into her.

Wanda ground down against him in response. She brought her face close to Vision’s and kissed him breathless while they continued to move together. His thrusts became more erratic. Meanwhile, she was bouncing even faster on top of him, guiding his hands to her breasts. He squeezed them just the way she liked before drawing his fingertips to her clit. The slight pressure was enough to bring her over the edge.

Vision let himself join her. He did not think he could have held out much longer.

Wanda only let herself breathe for a few moments before climbing off of him. Vision would have feared that he had not satisfied her if he did not have ample evidence from her cries and the clench of her muscles. “Come on. We have sparring soon.” They were trying to maintain some discipline in this safe place.

She walked into the adjoining bathroom, not bothering to close the door. She splashed her face with some water as Vision joined her. “Much as I want to stay here.” Her sparkling grin over her shoulder reassured him more.

“At least we get the fun of taking our clothes off again,” he pointed out, eager to find a silver lining.

Vision couldn’t resist leaning down to kiss her at the thought, very tempted to throw discipline to the wind and to make them late. “And since I enjoyed your performance so much, later I will be happy to return the favor for you.”

“Ooh! That’ll make me work extra hard to finish sparring as soon as possible.” They laughed together, lost in their own little world for a few minutes longer.

***

Vision and Wanda rose late the following morning. When they eventually made it to the room where they typically shared breakfast with the others, they were all raptly listening to Shuri speaking at the head of the table. Vision and Wanda peeked at each other, quickly pouring themselves cups of coffee and grabbing pieces of fruit before joining the table.

The others barely spared them a glance. “And so we believe that it is safe to expose the supersoldiers to other people. One at a time would be best.”

“I’ll do it,” Steve replied immediately. “I know Bucky, at least. It might help him to see a familiar face.”

Shuri looked to be on the brink of arguing, but they had all come to recognize Steve’s stubbornness when it came to his old friend. “All right. We will be standing by, just in case something goes wrong.”

They all made their way toward one of Shuri’s labs that had a two-way observation mirror. Shuri handed a device to Steve. “Press this button if there’s any trouble. It will send him to sleep painlessly.”

Steve looked doubtful, but he nodded. “Fine, but cut off the audio.”

“All right.”

They stood behind the glass as Steve entered the interrogation room. His mouth started moving, and Bucky shook his head. There was more talking and gesticulating by Steve while Bucky grew increasingly agitated. With every moment that passed, Shuri became tenser.

Bucky began to struggle against his bonds. Shuri gripped the edge of the window tightly. Even Wanda and Natasha were showing signs of nerves, but Steve only knelt in front of Bucky and continued talking. Eventually, the struggle subsided and tears began to pour down Bucky’s face.

Steve continued talking. After a time, Bucky’s crying slowed down. Steve undid his bindings and handed him a tissue. Finally, he patted Bucky on the shoulder and left the room.

“He’s himself again. He knows who he is. I think the best thing for him right now is some rest.”

“That is good news. I will have the doctors check him over and then send him to a guest room.”

“Thank you for everything, Shuri.” Vision had not realized how much strain Steve was hiding until his relief about his friend allowed him to let it go. It made Vision admire the man even more.

Natasha and Steve began to talk about reaching the other supersoldiers as Shuri headed out to her own business. That left Wanda and Vision to keep evolving new plans for the team’s next steps. They all became absorbed in their work.

***

“Vizh, please!” Before meeting Wanda, Vision never would have anticipated being grateful that handcuffs were the sole possession he managed to hang onto when he went on the run, but they did come in useful at these moments.

“Soon.” He relished the sight of her laid out before him. She was completely nude, her arms stretched out above her head and cuffed to the headboard. Her eyes were shut and sweat stood out on her forehead. He crawled toward her, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. Her hazy eyes opened half-way. Vision traced a fingertip along her jaw. “Color?”

“Green,” Wanda rasped out.

“Good.” Vision moved lower. He plucked at her nipple before leaning down to take it into his mouth. She groaned loudly. He couldn’t help but grin. He so enjoyed her responses when he had the opportunity to tease her like this. Switching his attention to her other breast, he tugged lightly at her nipple with his teeth.

A renewed shudder ran through her. Wanda moaned. Vision recognized that she was nearing the edge of her tolerance. He traveled lower, dragging his mouth down her stomach. When he reached her core, he inhaled her heady scent. She was practically dripping with arousal.

Vision finally dipped his tongue into her, and Wanda arched her back off the bed. He held her hips as he licked and sucked at her. She moaned more loudly. Vision was grateful that his designated room was far from the others.

He had no more thought to spare for anyone but Wanda when she came and collapsed back on the bed. Vision allowed her to breathe. When she opened her eyes, they were shining down on him.

Wanda seemed ready for more, which suited Vision very well. He could never get enough of her. So, he sat up on his knees and pushed her legs up toward her chest, stroking her thighs all the while. “Color?”

“Green.”

Pleased with the confirmation of her willingness, Vision eased himself into her. He slid in and out easily. Wanda’s breathing sped up again as he continued his slow, deliberate thrusts. He wanted to enjoy her as long as possible, admiring every inch of her body before him. The spread of her legs framed her breasts and stomach and pussy perfectly.

“More,” Wanda begged.

Vision could never deny the look in her eyes. He pressed himself closer to her. He turned his attention to her beautiful breasts. Then, he realized he had not paid nearly enough attention to her neck. He kissed her slowly as he fondled her breasts and kept up the motion of his hips.

When they both came apart again, Vision pulled out of her carefully and undid her wrists. He kissed the skin there, checking for any possible abrasions. There was nothing, but he allowed himself to spend a few more minutes kissing her hands and fingertips. It always brought a soft laugh to her lips just as it did now.

It was sometime before Wanda grew impatient, playfully pulling her hands out of his grasp and pushing him back on the bed. She draped herself all over him, and he embraced her. After their long night of pleasure, they quickly fell into a deep sleep.

***

Throughout the next week, Steve worked with Bucky while Natasha handled the other two recovering supersoldiers. Vision and Wanda did not share their teammates expertise in those areas, so they focused on a developing a plan to confront Ross and SHIELD.

Ross had done a good job of convincing the world that Vision was a dangerous fugitive who was now part of the Avengers. Most of his old contacts were burned. The few he might still trust enough to reach out to he wanted to save for an emergency. He was truly cut off.

His life was still far richer with Wanda and the other Avengers, but it did make the job more difficult. Vision wished he’d been able to play along with Ross for a little longer. Maybe he would have been able to gain more information.

Every plan they had to get rid of Ross involved getting rid of the supersoldiers’ programming first. Ross could not be trusted with his own private army, and his recruits had no say in the matter. But they had no idea how many soldiers Ross even had or the identities of most of them.

Their planning was still going in circles.

They finally made some progress when the two other recovering supersoldiers joined their sessions. The two of them and Bucky were able to cobble together some details that none of them could alone. They each had codenames, safehouses, locations, skills of a few other Winter Soldiers. It gave them enough to begin their preparations for leaving Wakanda.

***

After more than a month had gone by, Vision pondered what the next steps would be. They could not simply remain in Wakanda forever. Moreover, he could not escape the thought that it would be best for them to separate to follow more leads in less time. The captured soldiers had been trapped in Ross and Pierce’s machinations long enough.

Wanda nudged him out of his thoughts, draping her arms around his middle from behind. “What are you thinking about?”

“The future.”

“That’s a big topic. Care to be more specific?”

“Our next steps. I fear that we are all growing complacent.”

“Yeah.” She glanced around the well-appointed room, running her fingers along the soft sheets. “We’ve all been on the run for so long. It’s so tempting to just collapse here. But we do have things to do.”

“No one would blame you.” Vision stroked her shoulders and arms. “I have no such excuse.”

She turned more fully in his arms. Her smirk lit up the whole room, along with her glimmering eyes. “I don’t know…I think all the great sex we’ve been having would make plenty of people complacent.”

“True.” He allowed himself to smile at her.

“I know we have to stop Ross. We have to save those people he kidnapped.” She paused, cheek resting against his neck. 

“Yes, and I believe we need to part as well.”

Wanda sighed against his skin. “I’ve been thinking the same. We have an odd number though.”

“I am used to working alone.”

She frowned at him, putting her hand to his cheek. “Still, I don’t like the thought of you being lonely.”

“I will miss you, but that is what phones are for, and video chats.”

Wanda’s frown transformed into a grin. “I thought phones were for teasing each other when we can’t be in the same room.”

“That, too. I do hope we can continue that.”

“Oh, absolutely.” She began kissing his neck. Her fingers worked their way underneath the covers, making him gasp. “But we might as well enjoy our time _in_ the same room a little longer.”

Vision agreed whole-heartedly.

***

Their blissful time in the haven of Wakanda lasted a few weeks longer, full of training, and planning, and more great sex. But now they were set to leave Wakanda the next day. And go their separate ways for a time.

It had been a wonderful vacation, but it was time to take the fight to Ross. Thanks to Bucky and the others, they had a few more leads on other supersoldiers to go on. Steve and Bucky would be traveling to Siberia. Bucky thought several of the soldiers had a base there, and he agreed to go undercover with them if need be. Wanda and Natasha were set to go to Germany while Vision was traveling to The two other soldiers had chosen to accept Wakanda’s offered hospitality as they continued to come back to themselves.

So Wanda and Vision were taking advantage of their last few hours of peace.

“Mrah.” Wanda moaned.

Vision paused in his massage of her shoulders. He could not hold back a small chuckle. “I do not believe I have ever heard you make that sound before.”

“Feels good.”

“I am glad.” He moved his fingers down her back and up again. He kneaded at the muscles in Wanda’s neck, coaxing another unusual sound from her. He pressed lower and her back arched with a sigh. Vision continued to press and pull back until she was practically purring with contentment.

When he flipped her over, she looked up at him with a satisfied smile. “Thanks, that was almost better than sex.”

Vision wrapped his arms around her hips and rested his cheek against her navel, hugging her body to him like a pillow. “Hmm, ‘almost’? Now I feel the need to prove myself in bed in other ways.”

Wanda ruffled his hair. “You don’t have to do a thing. You’re perfect.” He looked up at her unexpected words to find her blushing and looking away from him. He had a distant hope that she wasn’t referring only to his massage skills.

But when Wanda turned back to him, her regular mischievous smirk was in full force. “But I wouldn’t say no to a demonstration if you’re interested.” She raised an eyebrow at him, gently urging his head lower. He was more than happy to give her that demonstration.

They would be apart for a time, but he would give her something to hold onto.

**Author's Note:**

> At least two other longer sequels are coming in this series. I’m having so much fun with this world.


End file.
